mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eriru
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Gray; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Eriru (エリル Eriru) |- |'Race:' Water Demon |- |'Age:' 18 |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Gray; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Brown |- |'Eye Color:' Black |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Gray; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Favorite Color:' Grey |- |'Profession:' Gaito's Servant (former) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Gray; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Alies:' Dark Lovers |- |'Love Interest:' Gaito |- |'Best Friends:' Izuru, Yuri and Maria |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Gray; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Yuki Matsuoka |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} Eriru (エリル Eriru) ''is one of the Dark Lovers. History Another Dark Lover of Gaito. She is the most talkative Dark Lover, She likes to spin a lot and works hard to capture the mermaid princesses even though she doesn't often succeed. She isn't exactly very harmful usually when she is relaxed and happy. When she gets angry, her eyes glow red, her voice changes and becomes a bit deeper. and her hands are almost shaped like claws. When she hears a mermaid's song like Legend of Mermaid, she spins around constantly, holding her ears in displeasure, and because she is spinning, her face emotion constantly changes, and so does the scream of her voice. Personality Eriru acts in a very taunting but silly manner towards everyone. She can be quite evil sometimes, but she tends to be silly most of the time. Eriru has a multiple personality disorder. When she spins, she changes to a different personality. Eriru's usual personality is very cute,she would have pink blush marks on her cheeks and is not very harmful. But when she is fighting with the mermaid princesses or angered,she changes to her evil personality. Her eyes turn red,her voice deepens a bit and her nails become more sharp,basically getting claws. She also has another personality that doesn't appear very often in the show.Her eyes look more normal and she acts more serious and is more observant of her surroundings. Eriru is very devoted to Gaito and tries her best to capture the Mermaid Princesses in order to make him happy. Even though she sometimes argues with the other Dark Lovers, deep down she cares about them and considers them to be her good friends. Appearance She wears a brown tank-top that covers only her chest, a brown skirt, a yellow bandana on her head and purple high-heels. She has cat-like ears, brown hair, pink blush, and black wings. The color and shape of her eyes depends on what phase or personality she's in. Human Form One of Eriru's forms are her Human Form which she and all the other Water Demons and Mermaid Princesses use to travel on land. She needs her human form in order to look natural without any of her unusual hair or eye color being noticed. However, as a human she can still use attacks. Water Demon Form Eriru's Water Demon Form is her main form which she uses to attack the mermaids. In this form , she has black wings and brown cat-like ears. She wears a tank top that only goes to her chest and a miniskirt with a belt, along with purple high heels and a yellow bandana.In the manga,her bandana has a leopard print instead of being plain yellow. Powers In her Water Demon Form, Eriru attacks with black, wavy, energy arrows. She can also manipulate solid objects with her shadow-like powers and create whirlwinds with her spinning. She can control fish and use them as spies to spy the mermaids and know wherever they are too. If she spins in sand she can dig 4 meters down. The rag or bandana on her head can be used to protect her cat-like ears from the mermaids' songs. However, this was only done in episode 2. Voice Actress Eriru is voiced by Yuki Matsuoka (松岡 由貴 ''Matsuoka Yuki), born September 13, 1970. She is from the Hirano-ku ward of Osaka. She graduated from Otemae Women's University in Nishinomiya. She is affiliated with Production Baobab. She has played a few lead roles, including Orihime Inoue from Bleach and Aiko Senoo from Ojamajo Doremi. Eriru's voice actresses in dubs: * English: N/A * Taiwanese: 李明幸 / Lǐ Míng Xìng * Korean: 조현정 / Hyeong-Jeong Jo * French: Delphine Moriau * Spanish: Miriam Valencia * Greek: Αφροδίτη Αντωνάκη / Afrodíti Antonáki * Italian: Federica Valenti * Portuguese: Bárbara Lourenço * Serbian: Ивана Александровић / Ivana Aleksandrović * Malaysian: N/A * Singaporean: N/A * Hebrew: יעל בן ארי / Yael Ben Ari * Cantonese: 黃玉娟 * Tagalog: Klariz Magboo Gallery Eriru/Gallery Triva * Eriru's name is known as "Erill" in some countries' translations. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Water Demons Category:Female Villains Category:Dark Lovers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Winged Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Eriru Category:Gaito's Servants Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Manga Category:Manga Series